Most oil and gas wells require stimulation to enhance hydrocarbon flow to make or keep them economically viable. The servicing of oil and gas wells to stimulate production requires the pumping of fluids into the well under high pressure. The fluids are generally corrosive and/or abrasive because they are laden with corrosive acids and/or abrasive proppants.
In order to protect components that make up the wellhead, such as the valves, tubing hanger, casing hanger, casing head and blowout preventer equipment, wellhead isolation equipment, such as a wellhead isolation tool, a casing saver or a blowout preventer protector is used during well fracturing and well stimulation procedures. The wellhead isolation equipment generally includes a high pressure mandrel that is inserted through wellhead components to isolate the wellhead components from elevated fluid pressures and from the corrosive/abrasive fluids used in the well treatment to stimulate production. A sealing mechanism, generally referred to as a sealing nipple or a cup tool, connected to a bottom of the high pressure mandrel is used to isolate the wellhead components from high fluid pressures used for well stimulation treatments.
Various sealing mechanisms provided for wellhead isolation equipment are described in prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,814, entitled A TREE SAVER PACKER CUP, which issued to Pitts on May 17, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,261, entitled A WELLHEAD ISOLATION TOOL, which issued to Oliver on Sep. 5, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,494, entitled A NIPPLE INSERT, which issued to McLeod et al. on Jul. 22, 1986; Canadian Patent 1,272,684, entitled A WELLHEAD ISOLATION TOOL NIPPLE, which issued to Sutherland-Wenger on Aug. 14, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,487 entitled PACKOFF NIPPLE, which issued to McLeod et al. on Nov. 16, 1993; and Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,441 entitled CUP TOOL FOR HIGH PRESSURE MANDREL, which issued Jul. 19, 2005. These sealing mechanisms include an elastomeric cup that radially expands under high fluid pressures to seal against an inside wall of a production tubing or casing.
The elastomeric cups are commonly bonded to a steel ring, sleeve or mandrel. In the most common construction, the two-part elastomeric cup is bonded to a steel ring that sides over a cup tool tube, also referred to as a cup tool mandrel. An O-ring seal carried by the steel ring provides a fluid seal between the two-part elastomeric cup and the cup tool tube.
In spite of all the known cup tools, there still exists a need for an improved cup tool that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and provides a reliable seal at very high fluid pressures.